Tales of Blazblue
by TOMR33
Summary: The story of Tales of Vesperia with some Blazblue characters thrown in for fun.
1. A new world

**Tales of Blazblue**

_Sucky title yeah. But it's basically the story of Tales of Vesperia cut down a little and includes some Blazblue characters. R&R._

"Ugh..." groaned the man known as Ragna as he slowly woke up due to a painful sensation that could only be described as "all over". At first he wondered where he was but then remembered being carried into the cauldron slowly by v-13. "Shit... Where the hell did that damn cauldron put me?" He asked himself. He then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a "ah you're awake" come from behind him. He was then facing a young girl no older than 18 with short pink hair. She was wearing strange looking robes, the robes of a noble maybe? "H-how are you feeling?" she stuttered due to Ragna's unchanged emotionless expression. "Ugh... I've felt better..." moaned Ragna as he slowly lay his head down on the pillow again to try and get some more sleep. The young girl then let him have his peace and bowed silently before walking away. It was at least half an hour or so Ragna thought as he woke slowly up again still feeling a slight amount of pain but it wasn't as bad as before. He decided to attach his sword that lay at the bedside to his back, he was mildly surprised no one had confiscated it due to it being a rather large sword. "Huh. Nice place." Ragna said quietly yo himself. Surprises kept coming out of nowhere since knights who looked like they were heavily armed and walking right towards him. Ragna became a little nervous, after all he was an SS class criminal and had the highest bounty on his head, but then again maybe he wouldn't be recognised as this castle wasn't any castle or NOL branch he had seen in any Hierarchical City. He casually walked past the guards who didn't even give a second glance. Ragna gave a sigh of relief due to not having to constantly keep a low profile everywhere he went. "Time to move on I think." He mumbled to himself and kept moving.


	2. New allies

**Tales of Blazblue**

_Still wondering on his wereabouts Ragna continues to make his way through the castle only to run into new allies._

_Ragna stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a high pitched scream come from the opposite hallway. As cold hearted as Ragna could be he thought he's give being the good guy a try for once and ran towards the screaming noise. When he came into the open he saw two guards holding the girl who came to visit him in the ward when he was still injured, come to think of it his wounds had completely dissapeared without leaving a scar. Ragna decided to focus on the task at hand and detatched his weapon from his back and took a defensive stance. "Isn't it impolite to do such a thing to such a lovely lady?" Ragna regretted his words as the guards began to laugh as they had never heard anything so foolish. "I suggest you back down fool before i strike you down!" warned the guard who wasn't restraining the young girl _

_unsheathing his sword. "hmph, do you think you scare me? because you really don't." said Ragna in an attempt to unnerve the guards. The guard began to run at Ragna but was knocked off his feet by a large gust of wind. A man then stepped out from the shadows revealing a man in dark clothes, far different from that of the young girl's. The gaurd that was restraining the young girl let go of her and began to run at the man that had knocked his comrade out. "Azure Edge!" the man called out before a gust much larger than the previous one come from his sword blasting the attacking guard off his feet, unconcious. All Ragna and the young girl could do was watch in awe as the man casually put his sword away and turned to them. "What?" he asked innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong. "Well you did a much better job than i would've done." Ragna admitted, knowing full well that he would've easily knocked the guards out with much effort but he felt like being generous, as he did not want to get on this guy's bad side. "Name's Yuri." The man said holding his arm out in a friendly gesture. "Ragna." Ragna replied holding his arm out to return the handshake. "So, who's you're friend?" Yuri said pointing to the young girl who was reluctant to speak as she was very nervous that this man had come out of nowhere and knocked out two guards. However she was thankful that he allowed her to continue what she set out to do. "My name is Estillise." The young girl replied. "Estillise? Estelle is easier." Yuri said ignoring the fact that a noble was infront of him. "Man, I like you're ability to come up with snappy names. It'd take me ages to think of a shorter name for her." Said Ragna who meant it this time as he wasn't very good with names. "I need to find a knight called Flynn, but to do that i need to get out of the castle. Will you two help me please?" Yuri and Ragna then looked at eachother and nodded then looked back to Estelle, "Sure we'll help ya." Ragna said holding out his arm offering a handshake. However this was cut short by the bellowing cry coming from the distant hallways "I think we've spent enough time here." Said Yuri as he recognised the screams as those of the guards. "I'll take you to Flynn's room first just incase he's there." Yuri began running in the direction of Flynn's room, "no! I belive he said something about a 'knight's pilgrimage'." Estelle said shyly. "Hm. That means he's headed to Halure then, that's where all knights go on their first pilgrimage." Yuri said as he had been in the knights for a short while himself once. "Alright alright, slow the hell down! I can hardly keep up with this knight's crap, let's just go where ever we need to go before those guards find out we're responsible for knocking out those guards." Ragna said angrily as he was rather annoyed with the fact he knew little to nothing about the place he was in. "Ragna's right. We'll head to the statue, i hear there's a secret passageway underneath it." Yuri stated as he began to run towards a statue of a goddess. He then pulled it backwards with all his strength, revealing a ladder leading into what looked like a sewer. "Well... Ladies first?" Yuri said jokingly but Estelle didn't even giggle a little. "Alright alright." Yuri said as he began to head down the ladder._

_Author's Note: I know these chapters are differing from the game a little such as yuri not knowing what a handshake was or them meeting Zagi for the first time in the castle don't worry they meet him in the next chapter, just as a little anticipation while i work on the next chapter. Also if my chapters are too short comment that and i'll make two chapters into a single one with twice the length. :P_


	3. New enimies

**Tales of Blazblue**

_Ragna, Yuri and Estelle begin to head through the sewers to the outside only to run into trouble._

_"Blurgh, smells like... you know what screw it." Ragna began to comment on the smell of the sewer and then realised he was in a sewer! "It certainly could use a bit of airfreshener or something." Estelle said light-heartedly. Ragna, Yuri and Estelle continued to walk through the sewerand were soon confronted by rat-like creatures. "Huh, didn't know monsters lived down here." Said Yuri, as it was unusual to have monsters inside a barrier. The barrier is a system all big cities have in order to prevent monsters from getting into them and wrecking havok. "Maybe the sewers aren't covered by the barrier." Ragna suggested even though he had no idea what the hell a barrier was. They're conversation was cut short by a swarm of the rat creatures attacking the group, in a flash Ragna and Yuri took a defensive stance and repelled the attack with ease. "What do you say to a little extermination job?" asked yuri issuing a challenge, "heh, you are so on!" Ragna said in delight, it had been a while since he had some action and this was his chance to prove to Yuri that he wasn't dead weight.__It took no less than 10 minutes for them both to clear the sewer of monsters. "Well... that was a good warm up." Ragna said putting his sword on his back again. "Hey i see a ladder, lets get out of here." Yuri said pointing to the ladder leading to the upper levels, however the group did not expect to see the exit__show itself, as a blinding light shone through the exit however a silhouette then dropped through the exit. "Now... to find flynn." He said in a shady voice. "Who the hell is he?" Ragna said with his hand on the hilt of his sword, he did not like the look of him it reminded him of someone he was trying to forget. "Ah, it would seem rats are attempting to escape. Or maybe Flynn found out i was on my way... Who cares! Time to die!" he then drew two large daggers from the back of his belt and began to charge at the group. "Shit! What the hell is this guys deal?" Ragna yelled as he was the quickest to draw his sword and block the blows. "Gah." Ragna seemed to be in pain due to the mysterious attacker being able to slash him in the arm with one of his blades. "This guy's dangerous... 'Azure Edge!'" Yuri jumped in with his wind attack known as an "Arte" and aimed it at the attacker. It managed to blow him away from Ragna whose wound was bleeding rather heavily. "I can help 'Holy power come to me...'" Estelle began to recite when Yuri found he was the new main target of the attacker. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Flynn?" Yuri managed to kick the attacker away. "My name is Zagi... and my mission is to kill you Flynn!" The attacker now known as "Zagi" proceeded to attack Yuri with fierce attacks left right and center. "First aid!" Estelle's hands then began to glow as she pressed them against Ragna's wound and they healed almost instantly and the pain went away too. "Thanks Estelle. Now if you'll excuse me..." Ragna then took a stance ready to charge, and then he rushed at lightning speed at Zagi and Yuri "Get out of the way! Carnage... Scissors!" as Yuri jumped clear of Ragna's impaling attack which stuck right into Zagi he then drew his sword out of him leaving him stunned at the fact that Ragna had stuck his sword through him. Ragna then swung his sword at Zagi knocking him against a nearby wall, knocking him out cold. "Woah... remind me not to piss you off!" Yuri yelled shocked at how easily Ragna had dealt with Zagi. "I'd use it often but it hurts me almost as much as it hurts the other poor bastard i use that move on. Anyway we'd better get out of here before he wakes up." Said Ragna as he headed up the ladder leading outside. "At first he seemed evil but now he seems... nice, just like you Yuri." Estelle said smiling happily at Yuri (Forgetting already that they just survived an assassination attempt that was meant for Flynn, a guard of the empire and Yuri's best friend). "We'd better catch him up before he gets lost." Yuri said returning the smile before he began to make his own way up the ladder._


	4. Deidon Hold

**Tales of Blazblue**

_Ragna, Yuri and Estelle decide it's time to set off to Halure to find Flynn._

_"Ah, finally some fresh air." Estelle said as she walked over to her two new companions as they were looking around to see if anyone saw them exiting the sewer, as that would look suspicious to anyone who saw and didn't know the situation. "So, what's our next destination? Halure was it?" Ragna questioned as he was willing to keep his promise he made to Estelle and help her find Flynn. "That's right. But first i need to stop off at the lower quarter to pick up a few things and tell the others i'm leaving." Yuri said as he began to make his way towards where the lower quarter was. "You're doing what?" An old resident of the lower quarter known as "Hanks" spluttered as Yuri told him what the three intended to do. "Thanks for the concern Hanks but i need to get the Aqua Blastia back too, so this would be a good way to catch up to the thief." At that moment Ragna pointed to the entrance of the lower quarter. "Hey Yuri, i think your friends are here. What's the plan?" At the entrance to the lower quarter stood a small sqaud of soldiers. One very stout, one very tall and skinny and one rather usual looking. They were known as "the schwann brigade" and they had been hunting Yuri after a series of offenses he had caused towards the royal quarter because he had seen their oppressive ways and disliked them entirely for the fact that they'd turn their nose up at anything that involved the lower quarter. "Yuri Lowell!" Shouted what seemed to be the leader of the three men whose voice rang through the lower quarter. "Your time is up! It is time to pay for your crimes against the royal quarter! Turn yourself in and we won't have to make this ugly!" Roared the leader. "God that guy likes to flap his gums doesn't he?" Ragna said holding his ears. It reminded him of a certain vigilante that he ran into more than once in Kagutsuchi. "Hanks, would you mind holding these guys off while we make our escape?" Yuri said to the old man in a favour asking manner. "But Yuri isn't that illegal?" Estelle asked in her innocent as always voice. "Look Estelle if you want to find Flynn then we'll have to get out of here, away from these guys and get to Halure without them catching us." Yuri said this sternly so that Estelle would realise that getting to Halure would not be easy if she was put back in the castle and Ragna and Yuri were thrown in jail. "Righto then Yuri, you'd best be on yer way. We thought you'd be doin' something like this so we got yer stuff together for you. Off you go now son." Hanks smiled warmly as he handed yuri a bag with supplies in it."Alright lets get moving" Yuri said quickly and ran towards the exit to Zaphias as the schwann brigade began their persuit of the three companions. A dog then sweeped them off their feet and chased after the group. "That was a nice trick. I hope he's on our side." Said Ragna still running in line with Yuri. "Yeah, that's Repede." Yuri mentioned as they came across Zaphias' barrier. It was time for their journey to begin, and so they stepped through th portal out into the wilds._

_The journey begins_

_"There's a map, some uh... what are these things?" Asked Ragna as he went through the contents of the bag Hanks had given them. He held out a few jelly bean looking things that he had never seen before (but then again he wasn't from around this place so he didn't know what to explect any more). "Oh. Those are 'Gels' they have cool properties such as healing powers, really useful in combat". Estelle informed Ragna who was still searching the bag. "Hey there's a small bag of cash in here." Ragna called out removing a small bag of coins for the bigger bag. "What? We can't accept this." Yuri said snatching the bag from Ragna while heading back towards Zaphias, he hated to take money from people. "Woah now! Think about this. We can't just go back with those guards after you!" Ragna yelled at Yuri making him stop in his tracks. "Crap. I'll have to pay Hanks back for this. Alright lets keep moving before they do catch us." Ragna and Estelle nodded and began to head in the direction they were headed. Their plan was to head through a small town called "Deidon Hold" and head to Halure from there. "So Ragna, I think it's best to get this off my chest now. Where are you from and what are you?" Yuri asked this in a stern voice as he knew from the minute Ragna made short work of Zagi that he wasn't a just a skilled fighter. "Hmph. About time someone asked that question. I'm from a different universe i think. To be entirely honest i'm not sure what happened." Yuri and Estelle looked at eachother very surprised, and it took a lot to surprise Yuri. "Look, when we're at Deidon Hold i'll tell you what happened, the last thing i want is to be a criminal again." Yuri and Estelle agreed to this and they picked up the pace a little. It wasn't long before they reached Deidon Hold and got settled in. Ragna decided that if the three companions were going to work together then he wasn't going to be able to keep secrets from them for long. He rolled up his right hand sleeve revealing what seemed like a machanical arm. "This is what gives me my strength. Of course it's not all that, i do have my own fighting skills and techniques that an old friend taught me back in my world." Ragna said after showing the two his azure grimoire. "So what is it then? 'Just a machnical arm'?" Asked Estelle after prodding it a few time. "No. This is 'The Azure Grimoire', it's what we call in my world an 'armagus', in other words it like one of your blastia. It has special properties." Ragna explained that his grimoire was capable of draining the health of his opponents but that he also couldn't keep his armagus active for too long as it would drain his life energy while making his attacks stringer. Yuri and Estelle looked at their blastia and then back to the grimoire. "My question is, what happened for you to end up here?" Estelle asked looking back at Ragna. "Well all i remember is being carried into a molten pit by a homocidal person who was in love with me for some reason." This was the strangest excuse that Yuri and Estelle had ever heard and they both couldn't help but burst out laughing. This went on for a while Ragna laid back and stared up at the sky trying to block out the fact that Estelle and Yuri were laughing till their sides split. When they calmed down they looked at Ragna more seriously. "Well I guess you're stuck here so all we can do is welcome you to our world. The 'Terca Lumeries'. Yuri said holding his hand out for a handshake. Estelle was about to shake Ragna's hand too but Ragna never managed to shake Estelle's hand because their little welcome party was disturbed by a war bell tolling on the high ground near the in-city camp site. "Monsters are attacking! close the gates quickly and move all citizens to the campsite." Called a soldier from a battle tower. Ragna and Yuri stood up and looked at Estelle. "Stay here ok? We're gonna get all the citizens here before the monsters arrive." Yuri said and nodded at Ragna signaling that both of them knew what to do. "Out of my way!" called a man heading out the gate that was beginning to close. He was wearing a blue uniform and drew his long sword ready to fight the oncoming wave of monsters. "That guy's insane! we have to help that guy!" Yuri yelled as he headed towards the closing gate. Ragna, pushing Yuri aside and ran at twice the pace Yuri was running at jumoed through the gate. Repede ran up to Yuri and began to whine as he knew Yuri was dissapointed that Ragna would do that to save him. "Jin. What the hell are you doing here?" Ragna said to the young man in the blue uniform. "B-brother?" The man now known as "Jin" said turning to Ragna with an odd look of lust his eyes. Ragna now regretted jumping past the gate. Yuri and Estelle were now on a platform above the gate watching Ragna attempt fight off the waves of monsters. "Jin, put your stupid lust for me aside for 5 minutes and help me!" Ragna yelled as a large wolf pounced on him and began to rip at him. Jin taking to his usual defensive instincts for his brother slashed the wolf killing it on the spot. Ragna got up and nodded at jin who blushed a very bright red. Ragna sighed at this and continued to fight off the attacking monsters while jin made his sword scabard into a makeshift bow and began firing arrows made of ice. Yuri and Estelle gasped in horror as a gigantic monster emerged out of the nearby forest and began to charge at Ragna and Jin who had finished killing the wave of monsters threatening Diedon Hold. They also gasped when they saw the beast was stampeding towards them with horns as sharp as swords and a heavy body that would flatten anything in its path. "Ah shit! Open the damn gate!" Ragna yelled as he grabbed Jin's arm and began to run towards the slowly opening gate. Jin was able to fire one last ice arrow that slowed the beast down which was a relief as it allowed Ragna and Jin to escape the battlefield unharmed._

**_Author's note: Sorry this one took so long. I've been caught up with studying etc. Anyway if these chapters need to be longer still advice how many paragraphs long you want them in the reviews._**


	5. The Trip to Terca Lumeris

**Tales of Blazblue**

**_A Council with Takamagahara__._**

_"Hm, this certainly is a new phenomena. One that even Takamagahara couldn't have predicted." Takamagahara is the system that observes all possible phenomena regarding Kagutsuchi. The tall man wearing a suit and hat known as Hazama gazed into the cauldron that the murokumo unit V-13 had dragged Ragna into, sending him to Terca Lumeris with Jin following close behind. Hazama adjusted his hat and put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to "the Closed Gate". "I bet that self rightous little bloodsucker is discussing this with Takamagahara at the moment." Hazama thought to himself, an evil smile slithering accross his face. Hazama was right, the "self rightous bloodsucker" otherwise known as Rachel Alucard was indeed discussing the recent events regarding the link between Kagutsuchi and Terca Lumeris. **(don't know the full names of the Takamagahara systems so just bear with me :P) **"I never would have thought that this universe had such an unlikely link to Terca Lumeris." The head system of Takamagahara known as TC announced to her audience. Rachel could only ponder on what happened to Ragna and Jin regarding being sent to a differing universe. "If two of the main idiots of this universe are gone, then what is to happen? Seeing as the system cannot simply reset itself anymore?" Rachel asked. She was very agitated because she knew that Hazama must have had something to do with this. But then again this was just a bad feeling. "Indeed. The system is currently in 'lockdown' meaning all events have stopped within Kagutsuchi." Another member of the Takamagahara system replied to Rachel's question. Rachel only sighed at this as she knew that the main characters, essential to the movement of Kagutsuchi itself could help to bring Ragna and Jin back to their universe. "We can read your thoughts miss Alucard and you are correct. You must take those essential to the plot to Terca Lumeris with you and get ones Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi back to this universe otherwise the world within Kagutsuchi will cease to exist". For a moment Rachel looked vaguely intregued. This was an oppertunity to test the abilities of those from another universe. "I do not intend on becoming your personal servant, however this is a matter we cannot ignore, so i will accept your terms just this once. That only leaves the question, how do we get to this other realm by ourselves?" Rachel asked turning to the 3 takamagahara systems, who could not be seen other than through means of shadow. "We have confirmed that it is rather simple, in order to reach the universe known as 'Terca Lumeries' you mjust simply decend into the same cauldron as ones 'Ragna the Bloodedge' and 'Jin Kisaragi' did". TC said. And with that Rachel bid the units farewell and vanished, ready to put pieces of the puzzle back together._

**_Sector Seven._**

_In a cloud of roses Rachel appeared before Sector Seven's head scientist Kokonoe. A half human, half cat. She was the daughter of the legendary "Jubei" of the six heroes and "Nine" also of the six heroes. The six heroes were a band of the world's greatest warriors and magicians in Nine's case, who banded together in order to defeat "The Black Beast". The Black Beast was the world's greatest threat that wiped out almost all of mankind, however the six heroes were able to defeat it before it was able to do so. "So... what's the plan then Rachel?" Kokonoe said as if she knew what Rachel had been doing efore she arrived. Rachel explained the situation and what had to be done to get the world back into order again. Kokonoe turned to the person standing next to her, although you couldn't really call him a person as he was so big and made mostly of metal. He was known as "The Red Devil" but was known as "Tager" within Sector Seven. "Well, I knew this would happen at some point, i've been noticing a certain number of patterns within the seethr around the kaka village, since it's so dense there it may be how Ragna and Jin managed to get pulled into that distant universe. So we're going to have to infiltrate the NOL branch and see what's in that cauldron". Rachel sighed at this, knowing that they would only waste their energy when they could just teleport inside. However she then realised it would not only be her, Kokonoe and Tager as she was not willng to risk the lives of her servants Nago and Gii. (who would act as a chair or punching bag if they were gone?) She would also have to take other characters important to the plot such as Hakumen, another of the six heroes, Noel Vermillion, a liutenant of the NOL, whose origins seem rather unknown, Litchi Faye Ling, an ex-scientist for Sector Seven, Bang Shishigami, a passionate__ vigilante, Carl Clover and his marionette Nirvana, Taokaka, a member of the kaka clan who is training with Bang to become a vigilante, Arakune, also an ex-scientist but who managed to make contact with the azure, this manipulated his mind and body and turned him into an insect infested pile of bacteria. All of these dcharacters play their own part to the universe and without them Kagutsuchi would not be able to function. "Remeber miss Alucard, if you manage to get the most essential pieces of the puzzle together we will be able to do the rest for you". TC's voice said into Rachel's mind. Rachel then pointed out to Tager and kokonoe that they only needed Hakumen to have Takamagahara transport the rest of the characters to Terca Lumeris. And with that she grabbed both Kokonoe and Tager by the hand and they all dissapeared in a cloud of roses._

**_The Closed Gate_**

_"Did you think that i would so easily accept your request Grimalkin?" Hakumen said rudely to Kokonoe when they arrived at The Closed Gate, which was a labyrinth under Kagutsuchi's NOL branch."Rachel, please deal with this arrogant jackass before i lose my temper" Kokonoe said through gritted teeth. It was not only the arrogance of being made a fool of, it was also being reminded that she is the offspring of Jubei and Nine. "Very well i shall deal with him, Mr. Hero I shall challenge you, if I win you must obey my orders, and if you win we will leave this place". Hakumen began to laugh, This was preposterous the fact that he, one of the six heroes was being challenged to a fight. However he soon reconsidered as this was the head of the Alucard family, a very powerful vampire family. "Very well, i shall lead you to the cauldron where the battle between Ragna the Bloodedge and the Murokumo unit took place". Hakumen lead Rachel, Kokonoe and Tager through to a large opening where a giant lava pit was spitting flames into the air. The next sound they heard was what seemed to be clapping. "hehehe. Very nice, i'm surprised it took so long for you to get here". A far too familiar voice said and stepping out from the shadows came a a man in a black suit wearing a hat. It was Hazama. "Terumi! you bastard!" Kokonoe screamed at the top of her voice. Hazama only began to chuckle as he did so very much love annoying people to the point that they foamed at the mouth and threw ever so many swear words at him. "Calm down Kokonoe. I'm afraid that we have no choice but to take Terumi with us into the cauldron to reach Terca Lumeris". Rachel said in very low tone, as if their problems couldn't get any worse. Hazama grinned and began to walk towards the cauldron with certainty that this plan would allow him to eliminate all of his problems without the world resetting. "Well then... shall we?" Hazama said smugly and leaped into the cauldron's fires. Rachel was next to jump followed by Hakumen then Tager and lastly Kokonoe. All was black, the air was still, as if you couldn't breath. Suddenly a blurred sky began to come into vision. They had done it. They had made it to Terca Lumeris._

**_Author's note: Apologies if my Spelling of Terca Lumeris is all over the shop but i'll try to sort that out. Anyway If there are any plot devices you wish for me to throw in please give me an idea in a review._**


End file.
